


Every Sparrow

by MollyC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5.04 The End, Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, spoilers for Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyC/pseuds/MollyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Apocalypse is what happens while you're making other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Sparrow

God wakes in the middle of one of his children describing an orgy to him.

Castiel has…changed. 

God lets the part of him that is still Chuck Shurley carry on the discussion while he checks the last several years of memory to figure out what exactly is going _on_ here, and what he finds appalls him. Lucifer walks the earth in the body of Sam Winchester, Croatoan has been released, Dean has discarded every quality that made him a human being rather than a blunt instrument--with all that, God finds it interesting that what really hurts is watching poor loyal Castiel, who has an aching void where his Grace should be, gleefully recounting his sexual excesses as if sex could help.

God nods gamely, chuckles in the right places, and flees as soon as possible. Outside the cabin, he takes a moment to identify a good turning point. He wasn’t expecting to have to travel in time this soon after waking. He manages, though the landing’s rough.

He slides the thought into Zachariah's mind carefully, so that it appears to be native: Maybe, he murmurs, Dean needs to see what will happen if he continues to be stubborn...

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be a drabble, but the 100-word version is a little _too_ sparse. So double-drabble it is. I just kind of wondered how God let things get that far, given.


End file.
